Aoba Fuse
Character Overview Aoba Fuse (風瀬青葉 Fuse Aoba) is a Maijima Private High School student. She is one of the targets of Keima in the second The World God Only Knows Novels. Personality Aoba is initially very detached towards the things happening around her, having no interest in anything, even her own well-being. She is shown to walk home during a rainstorm despite not having an umbrella. Because of her detached attitude, Keima's initial attempts to woo her failed miserably. However, after getting hooked into galge, Aoba has shown great changes in her personality. Aoba begins to care about her games and would often go to great measures to defend it against the rain. She has also shown to grow slightly dependent to Keima, as she doesn't seem to mind letting Keima into her room, and was shown to be crying at the prospect of him leaving. Appearance Aoba has a very short, light blue hair that somewhat resembles Keima's (without the bedhair) with two small red pins on the right side to hold it. She owns the normal Mai-High uniform along with a white mini-skirt and a blue shirt. Abilities Aoba is a genius. She can do any kind of sports even if it was a sport she got involved with for the first time, she could instantly grasp the knack of it. In terms of academic abilities, she would understand the content of the lessons once she hears it, so there was no need to open the textbooks. She would often read books, but would remember everything once she flipped through them. When watching a movie, Aoba can easily predict the outcome no matter how unexpected. Even in terms of culinary expertise, good food to Aoba seems to be easy for her. Character History Genius Girl Arc Aoba was first seen slapping Keima for all of his antics to woo her while Elsie watches nearby. After throwing away Keima's bouquet of flowers, she goes home, without an umbrella while its raining. However, Keima did not stop. He would always try to get Aoba to do things with him, catching her at school, at home, when they’re out, and trying to interact with her. Even though she would often get angry or sigh or even grumble weakly, no matter whether she pretended not to be at home, called about or ran away, Keima would often go out with her. Thus, unknowingly, she started to go out with Keima often. One day, while playing (and wining) some platform games with Keima, Aoba noticed a PFP there and grabbed it. On seeing Keima's poker face dropped, she smiled and begin to play it. (After knocking Keima unconscious) She managed to win the game by the time Keima woke up. The game appears to be rather difficult for her and Keima soon noticed this. Later, Keima managed to move in quite some galge to her room and "coaches" her some training to galges. Keima soon began to wear a coach outfit (along with Elsie wearing a cheerleader outfit and a sports drink). Aoba also soon began to want Keima to praise her (since Keima rarely did when she was in "training") and even bought games on her own in order to get some praises. Soon, the "Big Test" was on. Aoba had to finish an entire galge under two hours without any help from Keima. She was shown to be able to beat the game fairly quickly and was just a button away from seeing the ending. However, after having stayed with Keima for so long that she had fallen in love with him. After Keima said that this outcome is inevitable and she just had to move forward, Aoba accepts it and they kissed. After the conquest, Aoba continues to play galges and soon earned the name of "Maihime". When interviewed as to why she would do this, She showed an unbelievably enthusiastic expression and said, “I feel that if I continue to play, I can meet a certain person, someone very important to me.” Trivia * She is known in the game world as "Maihime" (舞姫), a portmanteau of Maijima and Hime (姫), which means "Princess" in Japanese. * Her name comes from (布施駅, Fuse-eki). * Aoba (青葉) means "Blue Leaf" in Japanese. * She dislikes company, preferring to stay in areas that are empty of other people. * Her worries: the fact that she is still alive * She is in the same class with Shiori Shiomiya. Quotes *(To Keima) "At least let me raise my head up and leave you. I want to be someone who can run alongside you. Goodbye Keima" (Volume 2 Light Novel, Chapter 3) Category:Maijima Category:Novel Character Category:Conquest Characters Category:Female Characters